Solid metal rulers or rulers having metal edges are well known. The solid metal rulers are typically planar and lie flat along a page. When a writing instrument, such as a marker or pen, is used to draw a line along the edge of the ruler, ink is wicked between the metal edge and the page leading to staining of the edge and the page. Metal rulers may have projections or feet to raise the edge above the page. Such projections lessen wicking when a writing instrument is used but make it more difficult to precisely align the edge with the page. Rulers having a metal edge inset into a body are also known but suffer from the same problems as a metal ruler. What is needed is a ruler having a straight edge that is selectively positionable adjacent a page for close alignment while being easily moved away from the page to lessen wicking.